


Cupcakes

by Raenel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenel/pseuds/Raenel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working against Riven, Zac finds that he can't stop thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while i was on a League kick, might end up making more for them but I am uncertain.

    Riven could hear her summoner cursing, swearing in a half dozen languages as the Nexus was being torn apart. “Fuck you too” she said under her breath, fully aware he could hear her. Resting her runeblade against a stump she took a seat and sighed. Three in a row. Three fucking times in a row that damn blob makes us all look like fools. She glanced to her side and noticed one of Caitlyn's traps still armed. “Hell why not. No way I could make it in time.” lifting her blade she walked over to it and set it off, the metal jaws coming together hard enough to make her wince. The cupcake however, was still resting on the trap so she bent down and grabbed it. Walking back to her stump she couldn't help but smile as she heard more swearing. “Don't knock 'em til you try 'em.” anything so she wouldn't be picked in the next days match. Sighing again she took a bite and couldn't help but be impressed. “I should let her know she should leave the league and make a fortune in Noxus selling these. Even cheap knock offs would be killer.” Her blade all but flew into her hand as she heard something moving in the brush nearby. She waited for a moment, for her summoner to tell her it was all clear, but after what felt like ages no word had come so she dove into the bush, letting her blade lead the way. The brush parted for it, but there wasn't anyone waiting in ambush for her. Shaking her head she walked back to the stump and finished her cupcake before heading back to base. They are gonna bitch about that one, hell not my fault Cait and that damn robot mopped the floor with Draven. Loudmouth deserved it really. “We did our job summoner, made Jayce look like an idiot while we were at it. Just leave me out of this tomorrow please? I'm sick of getting crushed by that damn blob because no one seems to think that we need to know where he was headed when they saw him last.”  
     _FINE_ the distant but loud voice shouted at her, _I'll bring someone with the stomach to handle a real fight. Darius or even Katarina would have done a better job. Don't know why I bothered._ He finished speaking and it was like a switch was shut off in her head and she was alone. She kept walking, keeping an eye out for any of Cait's traps that weren't triggered, and weren't covered in ants either.   
  
    Zac watched Riven walk away, and couldn't help but stare. She looked less like she had at the start of the matches, before her teammates and enemies alike left her hanging. “Told you we didn't need to do anything. Match was already over.” Zac said aloud so his summoner could hear him, “Not like it would have mattered anyway, we're up in the middle of nowhere and the fight was all the way down at their base.”  
    I just wanted to keep an eye on her. She has turned the tide more than once. She's different this time though. Even her summoner is cursing her, cursing his fellows as well. Perhaps she won't be selected for the next match.   
    Zac shook his head, “that would be a shame. It is always nice to talk to her afterward at the Institute. She always offers insight into why things happened. Heck she gives better advice than pretty much anyone else here, doesn't gloat or anything. She even had Jayce hiding under his tower for the whole time today. Yesterday too. He would probably appreciate a day off too.” Zac kept following her, he needed to get to a nexus as well so he could be brought back to the Institute. He smiled as she bent down and grabbed another cupcake off a trap.His summoner laughed _is she actually eating those?_  
    “Cait is an excellent baker. It's at least half the reason those traps work on me.” Zac smiled as his summoner laughed again.  
     _And the other half?_  
    “I have big feet and just don't really watch where I'm putting them too well.” Zac kept smiling as his summoner kept laughing.   
   _You should catch up to her. Give her some company while she walks back. Maybe talk about the match. See if she has plans for dinner._  
    “And why would I do that?” Zac stopped and was looking up as he asked, as if he could see the woman speaking to him.  
     _Because you haven't stopped talking about her for the passed three days. Even when we were chasing Draven through the forest you were asking about what she was doing._  
    “Just trying to keep tabs on -”  
     _Lies. Just go talk to her, I need to prepare for tomorrow. Let me know how it goes alright?_  
    Zac nodded and smiled to himself as his summoner seperated herself from him. He diverted and  raced headlong on a path parallel to her so that they would meet up near the river. He waved as she approached, and she waved back, but they walked in silence back to the ruined Nexus to be pulled back  to the Institute.  He sighed as she flashed out of sight and wished he could do something to cheer her up. She didn't have a sunny disposition, but she usually didn't seem too down. Not like this he thought. As he waited his turn to be brought back he noticed the foil wrap from one of Cait's cupcakes and smiled. She does still owe me for making Draven shriek earlier. Maybe she has some left over. He felt the familiar tug of energy on him and smiled. I know just what I am going to do tonight.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac brings a gift to Riven, she just seemed so down.

“So tell me again, why you needed a dozen of my cupcakes.”  
    “MY CUPCAKES!” Zac could hear Vi shout from the other room.  
    “Well you said that you owed me big for scaring Draven earlier and I just wanted some of them because they're really good.”      
    “So this has nothing to do with Riven?”  
    If he could have blushed he would have, “What no I never said Riven.”  
    “Dear you have said nothing but Riven for three days. And unlike the team for Noxus, our summoners actually talk to us. And to each other.”  
    Zac started to shrink away, putting his hand up to scratch his head, “She just seemed really down and she really isn't like the rest of them and-”  
    “And I agree, just don't go easy on her. Here.” she handed him a white box with a red ribbon tying it closed. “I already have them boxed up for you. I'll see you tomorrow”  
    “HEY TELL HIM THAT ALL HE NEEDS TO DO IS-” Vi was shouting from the other room again.   
    “SHUT UP VI. Sorry about her, she doesn't have any idea what she's doing.” Cait smiled as Zac stepped out the door, “Good luck”  
    Zac shook his head mumbling to himself as he walked, “Is there anyone that doesn't know I'm bringing these to her?” he tries to plan out what to say a dozen times and can't quite put it into words before he finds himself standing outside her room. After a couple tries, he barely manages to knock on the door. After she doesn't respond he knocks harder this time, hard enough to make the door rattle on its hinges.  
    “Fine!” he hears her shout at the door, “I'm on my way. What the hell is this about it-” she cut herself off as she opened the door.  
    “Ummmm” Zac stammers as she stands there leaning on the doorframe.  
    “Sorry about that. Damn Draven has been heckling me for two days now and I'm getting sick of it. What do you want?”  
    “I umm...” Zac stalled for a second before finishing, “I didn't see you in the mess hall and I remembered that you liked Cait's baking so I thought that... um even though you have been having a bad week maybe some of them could cheer you up?” _smooth_ he thought to himself. _Can't even talk too her once you finally get here. Its not that hard, maybe you should have asked what Vi was going to-_  
    “Thank you.” Riven's even voice cut him off.   
    “Yeah umm. You're welcome.”  
    “They're not poisoned are they?” She smiled a bit as he made a horrified expression  
    “NO! No no no! I just noticed that you were really down earlier and I-”  
    “It was a joke Zac. Thank you. It's been a rough week, but I'm fine. Just tired. Sometimes I forget how exhausting the Noxus High Command can be.”  
    “Oh right” _smooth_ he thought again. _Can't even pay attention to her when you do get the nerve to-_  
    “Zac, can I ask you something about today?” again her voice cut off his train of thought.  
    “Sure umm.. I can't really tell too much. Cait gets upset when I ruin her hiding places.”  
    “Not about that. Were you watching me eat cupcakes earlier?” she shook her head as he tried to say something but came up blank. “Just tell me, how close was I when I cut through that brush?”  
    “I was flat to the ground at that point. When I saw you dash toward me I panicked a little. In an even fight I don't know how well I would fare against you.”  
    She smiled a little, “At least I'm not hearing things then.” She took the box he was still holding out. “Thank you Zac, but don't think I'll go easy on you tomorrow.”  
    “That's not what I was-”  
    “I know it wasn't, I just don't think I'll be on the fields tomorrow. My summoner was pretty upset with me today.”  
    “Why? Where ever you were we had to fall back. Cait put a dozen rounds into you and you just seemed to swing that blade harder. You were amazing out there. Why wouldn't they pick you?”  
    She smiled a little bit more, “Thank you again Zac. They just have been arguing about positioning and my summoner didn't like the feedback I was giving. I could use a day off though. Let me know how the match goes alright?”   
    “Will do. I'll see you in the mess hall in the morning then?”   
    “Sure, though after I've had a few of these I don't think the cooks here will compare. Tell Cait she should quit the League and take up baking, she would make a fortune in Noxus with these.”  
    Zac smiled and waved as she closed the door. _That went well_. He smiled to himself a bit of bounce back in his step as he headed back to his room for the night. 


	3. A day off, almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven skips out on breakfast only to have a familiar face come knocking at her door

Riven woke the next morning, early as always, and smiled at the still unopened box across the room on her dresser. _Shouldn't have let him leave all of those_ she thought to herself before climbing out of bed. _Gotta get better than that, sore after three matches. You're getting soft Riven._ She yawned and stretched and walked over to the table. She smiled at the little tag on the red bow, “what the hell am I going to do. Vi and Cait are never going to let this slide.” she sighed and pulled the ribbon, the neat bow coming apart at a touch. She shook her head as she opened it and noticed a small note attached to the lid. It simply read: For Zac, if you touch these Vi I won't touch you. _I wonder if she meant to leave that in._ Tossing the note aside she pulled one out and started eating. Sitting back on her bed she finished it and smiled a bit. A day off would be nice. At least I won't need to deal with that jackass Draven today. Laying back down she started thinking about the previous matches, about how she could have worked more for it, addressing her failings and thinking through how to handle it differently. She was most of the way through the box of cupcakes when she heard a loud knocking on her door. Uggg what now? “Coming give me a moment to get dressed though.”   
    “Oh good, you are here. I just wanted to tell you that you won't be having a day off though. I was talking with my summoner from the last match, and Jayce is still a little roughed up and they're thinking of calling upon you to take his place.” Zac's familiar voice came through the door.   
    “I'm up for it, always looking for an excuse to put Draven in his place.”   
    “That's wonderful! I was going to tell you at breakfast but I didn't see you there so I was worried that maybe something had happened.”  
    _Shit_ she thought _can't believe I blew him off._ “I'm sorry about that. I was just thinking about the last few matches and eating cupcakes apparently. You want one? Only have three left and I should probably stop before I get sick.” As she finished talking she opened her door to see Zac standing outside it.   
    “Sure! But you really ate that many? Have you had any real food for breakfast then?” he waited outside her door until she stepped aside to let him in. Ducking, he stepped inside and looked around. “Wow you keep it pretty clean in here. I always forget to put things away.”  
    “Really? I didn't think you brought much with you when you came to stay at the Institute.” She walked over to her dresser and grabbed one of the cupcakes out of the box and tossed it his way.   
    “CAREFUL” he all but shouted as he dove to catch it, his arm extending to get under it.  
    Riven smiled as he carefully unwrapped it and took a bite that looked too small for his mouth. “You're pretty quick, threw that a little low on ya.”  
    “That's alright, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't quick I don't think. Though I can take a hit pretty good so that's something too.” he took another ridiculously small bite.   
    “It is. Its better not to get hit though, in my opinion anyway. You seem to brush off pretty much everything people do by the end of the match though.”  
    He nodded, still chewing the tiny bite. After a moment he smiled, “At least today you won't have to worry about me jumping on you from out of the brush! And Cait always lets us eat leftovers if there are any. Although you might want to eat something real first. You'll get sick at this rate. I know when I was a lot smaller, like a lot a lot smaller, I once ate an entire barrel of sugar plums that I was given as a birthday present of sorts. I was so sick I turned purple for days. So now I know that I need to make sure I watch what I eat.”  
    Riven couldn't help but smile at him, “I promise I'll run down to the mess hall and grab something quick before the match starts. You should probably get going too summons will be going out soon.”  
    “Yeah, glad you're feeling better today though. I was a little worried about you after that last match, and then this morning you didn't come down for breakfast. I should have known better. I'll see you at the nexus then!” he smiled and almost forgot to duck as he stepped out the door. “Your door is a lot shorter than mine.”  
    “Yeah,” she shook her head, “I'll seeya down there, might make for an interesting day.”   
    “Yep! I'll seeya there” he waved as he left, long strides moving him quickly down the hall. 


	4. A Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match is going well, but Riven gets injured in the process.

“This is going better than I thought it would.” Cait said as they chased Draven and Warwick through the jungle.  
    “He'll duck to the west up ahead, the path curves to the south head there and cut him off” Riven shouted to Cait and Orianna as they dashed through the woods.  
    Cait nodded and signaled for Orianna to follow and raced ahead.  
    “Where is Zac at?” Riven asked her summoner as she ran faster  
   _Coming in to your west, south of Draven and Warwick, careful though we don't have eyes up ahead._  
    Riven nodded but ignored the warning. As she rounded the corner she could tell someone had just run into the brush, But Draven was standing breathing heavily and bleeding about as much at the other end of the clearing.  
    “Figures that you were throwing the other matches, you're pretty good at it.” he shouted, trying to keep her attention.  
    “Right, just like you throw them axes so good too. Where's your little pal anyway, saw someone running here with ya.” Riven shouted back  
_Try to make him run, Cait and Orianna are about three hundred yards out, if he runs along that path he'll be going right to them._  
    “And Zac?” she asked but could hear something massive tearing through the forest in the distance.  
     _He's closing but you can probably hear him if you can't see him_  
    “That big bucket o' slime coming to save you then? I something for him too” he tossed one axe up and threw the other, his whole body turning as he stepped into the throw. It cut through the air impossibly fast, but to her side. As the axe came down he kept his momentum, catching and throwing it in the same swift motion.  
    Riven raised her blade and sent it skittering to the side and charged, “Going to have to do better than that Draven!”  She had seen this a thousand times working with him, and knew she needed to close fast, giving him a chance to keep throwing was the fastest way to lose a fight she had seen in quite some time.  
   _Careful! To your right in the brush someone is closing fast._  
    “It's Warwick, I should be fine though, just need to get to Draven before he can catch me.” She ducked to her side, rolling at the last second as the first axe he had thrown zipped back over her shoulder. As soon as it hit his hands it was spinning again, flying straight to her, and again she sent it flying to the side, but now he was moving.  
    “My friend let me know we were being flanked, Cait and that doll are waiting for us if we run aren't they?”  He smiled as he narrowly avoided being clipped by Riven's sword while he scrammbled to pick up an axe.  
     _Shit_ she thought “Let them know to advance, fast if you can.” she said to her summoner as she reached Draven. “I thought I would have some fun on my own is all” she brought her blade down hard onto Draven's twin axes and he nimbly rolled away, wincing as he landed on his shoulder.  
    “Shame you don't have a whole sword, could have cut me up right there” he bounced back to his feet, but barely got his axes up in time to stop another heavy swing.  
    “Don't need a whole sword, you seem like you're barely able to handle the hilt.” She closed and struck again, this time sending one of the axes wide with her strike. Stepping in she kicked him squarely in the chest hard enough to knock him to the ground.  
    “Seems like I won't need too” as Draven rolled away he grabbed a stone and threw it at her face.  
    Riven's blade lept into its path, blocking the stone, but she wasn't able to get it back down in time to stop the axe thrown at her shins. The blade cut into her, not deeply, but enough to slow her. _Shit._ Behind her she could hear Warwick closing _. This is not going to end well._ “Decided to make it a fair fight?” she shouted as she spun, her blade coming down onto Warwick's shoulder.  
    He howled in pain as she twisted the blade and leaned into it driving it deeper. “I thought he deserved a chance” he growled ignoring the blade as his other hand latched onto Riven's shoulder, fingers digging in until the tips of his claws met.  
    Riven growled back and leaned into her blade harder feeling the bones of his shoulder begin to give even as he pulled her closer his hand tightening further. She could hear Draven getting to his feet maybe three yards away and knew that was no good. Ignoring the snap her collarbone made as Warwick tried to pull away from her she slammed her heel onto his knee and drove her blade deeper. “Still think he deserved that chance?” She smiled as Warwick's legs gave out, falling with all of her weight behind her blade, driving it into the dirt under him.  
     _Just hold on for a minute they're closing fast just try to-_ her summoner's voice was cut off as Draven started shouting  
    “WEEEELLLCOME TO THE LEEEEEAGUE OOOOOOOOF DRAAAA -” his voice was cut off as Zac's fist slammed into him from behind, sending him rolling forward.  
    “Sorry I'm late got caught up fighting a couple of golems and lost track of the time. Seems like you barely needed my help though.” Zac was smiling a bit as he pursued Draven, who had started to run but was limping heavily.  
    An axe lept into Draven's hand and he sent sailing toward Riven who still hadn't seperated herself from Warwick. “So much for a rescue!” Draven shouted as the axe flew, his other axe was ready in his hand because he knew he couldn't outrun Zac.  
    Leaning to his side, Zac threw his arm out and winced as the blade cut into it, falling to the ground just feet from her.  “Still looks like I might have saved the day from here” Zac was smiling as his long strides brought him closer to Draven. “Looks to me like you're gonna be sore in a second though.”  
    Draven gave Zac a confused look before a round from Cait's rifle punched a hole the size of an apple through his chest.  
     _Riven are you alright?_ Her summoner asked even though she knew the answer _I'm sorry about that I didn't realize how close Warwick was._  
    Riven stood on shaky legs and tried to pull her blade free, “I'll be alright. Just need to get back to the fountain. Have someone patch this up.”  
    “Here” Zac stepped over to her and put his hand over hers, pulling the blade free, “Oh that looks bad.” Zac leaned a little closer to inspect the bloody mess Warwick had made of her shoulder. “That's really bad.”  
    “I'll be fine, just need to get back and get it healed.”  
    “Can you walk?” Zac was hovering near her his head turning looking to make sure there wasn't anyone else nearby.  
    Riven leaned on the pommel of her blade, the tip touching ground like a cane. “I can't go to fast though.”  
   _The other three are closing on you fast_ Riven's summoner sounded a little panicked, _Cait can't get a shot in fall back to the river now_  
    “Will do.” She said and took a few steps down the path she had chased Draven down.  
    Zac started to follow her but stopped and nodded he grinned and came up behind Riven, “I have a better way out of this for us.”  
    Riven looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “And that is?”  
    Zac smiled and kneeled and stuck out one hand, stretching it so she could sit. “Have a seat.”  
    Riven looked skeptically at his hand and moved to take another step when her summoner shouted inside her head _JUST TAKE A SEAT_  
    “Fine” she said under her breathe and all but fell onto Zac's hand once she wasn't leaning on her blade.  
    Zac kept grinning, “This is going to feel really really weird I'm sure,” His fingers closed around Riven's legs as he lifted her and pulled her in close to his chest, “But it should be faster than walking.”  
    Riven leaned into him and sighed, “You're probably right.”  
     _He is right_ her summoner chimed in, _just enjoy the ride?_  
    Riven shook her head as Zac took the first long stride, “What's wrong?” he asked picking up the pace.  
    “Just not a fan of being carried I guess.”  
    “Well you ride horses don't you?” Zac asked running now, turning his body to block branches without slowing down.  
    “That's different.”  
    “I don't know, they're big and carry people. And they like apples, I don't see how its any different.”  
    “You're a person its different.”  
    “Eh” Zac shrugged, “Horses don't make a big deal out of it and neither will I. And besides I'm not a person. I mean, look at me” he smiled, “I'm better; I can open jars and I don't need ladders when I am cleaning branches and leaves off the roof.”  
    Riven laughed a littled and smiled. “I think I've lost a lot of blood, you're getting pretty damn funny Zac.”  
    Zac smiled, “Well if all it takes is a life threatening injury in the heat of battle to make you smile I guess I'll take my time coming to save you next time.”  
    Riven kept smiling, but could tell she was starting to nod off, “Shit they might get me yet. Anyway we can move a bit faster? I'm starting to get real tired.”  
    Zac nodded, “Well I do know one way to get around quicker, might make you feel worse though.”      
    “If its faster that's all that matters, I can get patched up a hell of a lot quicker if I haven't died than if I have.”  
    “Alright, then, don't say I didn't warn ya” Zac stopped running and grabbed on to a tree with his free hand, and planted one foot onto a stone. Sitting down he scooted back his limbs stretching, smiling he kept pulling them further back. “Ready?” he smiled because Riven looked horrified but still nodded. Lifting his foot he let himself slingshot forward, releasing the tree trunk and stone as he passed them. “Wooohooo” he shouted and smiled as they flew through the air. From this high he could make out movement to his south along the road, a few people moving toward the river. “Summoner! Let the others know to fall back movement near the south bridge!”  
    “You weren't lying, this is making me feel worse. How do we get down.”  
    “Well we'll start that way soon enough.” he chuckled as Riven did not seem thrilled with the answer. “It's really not that dangerous, I do it all the time”  
    “While carrying someone?”  
    “Well no, but  I haven't really broken much on the landing, just a couple eggs a few times.” they started their decent picking up speed, “well now is when it gets tricky”  
    “Why?”  
    “trees.”  
    Before she could register what was happening Zac was moving her, grabbing her with his other hand and turning so his shoulder was pointed to the ground. I am going to die. Was all she could think as they broke the canopy and narrowly missed a massive trunk. Using his leg to push them to the side of anything to big for his free arm to break he slowed their decent, hitting the ground hard, but not nearly as hard as she would have expected.  
    “Well up for another jump?” he asked looking at her      
    “Let's just walk for now.”  
    “Fair enough. It was pretty exciting though wasn't it? I love how it feels to have the wind rushing passed me.”  
    Riven smiled and blinked. When he talked his whole body seemed to shake with his voice. And his voice was really relaxing, so calm and friendly and- Riven jerked herself upright “Damn it. DAMN IT” she shouted  
    Zac looked down at her confused, “What's wrong? Did I hit your shoulder?”  
    “No I'm just starting to nod off. Gotta keep awake so that I don't need to get summoned back.”  
    “Oh right. Well I can keep talking if that will help. Sometimes if you're talking with someone you forget how tired you really are.”  
    “Sure. Sooo” Riven started, clearly unsure of herself, “where did you learn to do that?”  
    “Throw myself like that?”  
    Riven nodded  
    “Well it was actually my neighbor, he had a little sling shot that we used to use to shoot acorns at each other, but it broke one day so we tried to make a new one with string, but it didn't work, it wasn't stretchy enough. So we tried other things to get it to work but couldn't. So my dad suggested that I give him mine and just stretch my fingers to shoot them back.”  
    Riven smiled and nodded as he kept talking, shivering as she felt a familiar cold seeping into her limbs.  
    “And it worked. And then we got to thinking, what else can we shoot. And then it was branches and a water melon and then because I let go because he made me laugh, me.” Zac smiled, “when I came to I was about four hundred  yards out and in a tree. After that we started doing smaller ones, then bigger once I got used to it. Then I was running late to get home with groceries from the market so I sent myself flying and only broke the eggs and one bottle of milk, but I got in trouble for that. I had to do so many extra chores to make up for it.”    he shook his head as he kept running through the forest. Zac kept talking as he carried her, poking her with his free hand when she was quiet for too long, though sometimes he was talking with his summoner, laughing with her.  But as he talked with his summoner he seemed to get more and more flustered, making faces and telling her to cut it out, but he kept smiling and laughing himself.  
    Riven laughed, “Your hand tickles when you talk. All of you shakes.”  
    “Yeah I'm not sure why. I think my mom said it has something to do with not really having vocal cords like a human or a yordle and still making the same sounds? I never could follow the sciency stuff they liked. But baking, I liked baking. She always said it was chemistry you could eat.”  
    “Wow. They really are from Zaun aren't they?”  
    “yeah, but really Zaun isn't all bad. They know a lot of stuff, just don't always know what to do with it.”  
    “You're waaay to forgiving.”  
    “Someones gotta be.”  
Riven nodded and was quiet until they came crashing out of the forest near the southern entrance to their base. “Wow how far did we jump?”  
    “Not sure, long ways though. We came down at a pretty shallow incline, makes it easy to keep stuff from breaking when you land. Also I’ve been talking a bit and you've been nodding off a little here and there.”  
    “You cover a lot of ground.”  
    “Yep” he sounded proud of himself as he carried her to the fountain. “Alright I am going to make sure Cait and Orianna are alright, my summoner hasn't been telling me anything useful so I guess I gotta see for myself.”  
    Riven nodded, “Alright, take care.” then as he turned, “what was she saying?”  
    “Oh just.... stuff. I'll see ya back on the field soon, head south we'll push them back to their gates.”  
    “Sounds like a plan. I'll be there when I can.”  
    Zac smiled and waved and bounded off, heading for the central gate to take him to the river fastest.  
     _He really is something isn't he?_ Her summoner's voice rang in her head clearly as she stepped onto the platform and felt the chill in her limbs drain away.  
    “Yeah,” Riven admitted and smiled to herself, “he really is isn't he.”  



End file.
